All of This for Love
by Daydreamer101
Summary: Reba and Brock work things out and there is no Braba Jean. Vut when Borck ends up home Reba and Cheyeene both find them selfs to be pregnante! What will happen? My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Reba knocked on the door of the condo where her currently separated husband was staying. They had been separated for a month now and she decided it was too long. The kinds needed their father and she needed her husband. They could work it out sure could feel it.

The doorknob started to turn and Brock stepped out. "Oh Reba what are you doing here?" Brock said looking down awkwardly.

"Um..." Reba hesitated. "We need to talk." Reba managed to gasp out.

"Come in." Brock said holding the door opened for her. Reba looked around the condo were so many wonderful memories have been spent.

"Wow it looks great Brock."

"Thanks. Why did you come over Reba? I know you didn't come over just do see the condo"

"I know. I think its time you came back home. I think we can work it out." She managed to stutter out rather fast.

"I've been hoping you would say that. I still love you Reba and I know we can work it out." Brock said moving closer to Reba.

"I still love you too then why didn't you tell me that earlier. That's why I asked you to leave to see if you really did love me."

"The only reason I left is because I thought u wanted me too. I did it to make you happy."

"Heh all this fuss was over was because we loved each other. I feel kinda stupid."

"I know Reba me too. Hey I was just fixing lunch you want to join me?"

"No thanks I cant even think about food. I've been throwing up every thing I've eaten in the past few weeks."

"Why Reba are you ok? Have you seen a doctor?" Brock said sensitively to his wife.

"No. I'm fine. It from all this stress. With you back home I'll be up again in no time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Look if I don't get better I'll go to the doctor ok?" Reba said surprised that he cared so much. How did they ever get separated?

"You promise?" He looked at Reba closely.

"Scouts honor." Reba said jokingly. "Now let's go home and tell the kids the good news."

"You've got a deal on that." Brock said as he put his arm around Reba and they walked back to the car.

**Ok I know it's not the best but what do you think? Is it ok? Please don't flame. Should I put up the next chapter or what? Thanks for reading. Please review too! **

**-Daydreamer101**


	2. Chapter 2

Reba and Brock walked hand and hand to the door of their house. "Oo I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Reba laughed.

"I know I heard Kyra and Cheyenne have a bet on weather we stay together or get a divorce." Both Brock and Reba laughed at their 2 eldest children. It had been so long since they had actually laughed together without fighting. It felt good. It felt right.

"Now we both agree the whole family should take counseling together right?" Reba asked her husband.

"Yeah sure. I want to make this family stronger than ever. Whatever it takes. So you ready go to surprise our children."

"It would be my honor. After all how many times do we get to trick our kids with somethin like this?"

"True. Hey Reba?" Brock moved closer to Reba.

"Yeah?" Before Reba could finish anymore of her sentence Brock pushed his lips against hers causing sparks to fly into the afternoon sky. Reba pulled away. "Ga I've missed you." Reba said Horsley still not focusing after their kiss.

"Just as good as our first." Brock whispered.

"Better. But before we go any further…" Reba said baking to the door, "Let's go tell the kids."

"But after…" Brock had a twinkle in his eye.

"We'll see." Reba said smirking. "We'll see." Reba walked inside by herself only to find her 3 children arguing over something."

"Oh thank god you're here mom." Cheyenne gasped out. "There was nothing to eat in the fridge so I like had to order pizza and pay for it. With my own money!" Cheyenne said kind of shallow. "You owe me $20 dollars for the pizza."

"Actually it was mine and jakes money. Cheyenne spent all her on…" Kyra didn't get to finish her sentence. Cheyenne put her small hand over Kyra mouth.

"Nothing. I spent my money on nothing." Cheyenne exclaimed sneakily.

"Never mind. I have a surprise for all of you."

"Yeah so does Cheyenne." Kyra mumbled.

"Shut up Kyra." Cheyenne barked.

Reba ignored the two siblings fuse and moved on to the good news.

"Oh boy! I hope it's a pony!' Little Jake exclaimed.

"Its not a pony Jake. But it's somethin really cool. Better than a pony." Reba cheered the small crowd.

"What can be better than a pony?" Jake asked.

"Never mind." Reba opened the door and Brock popped in.

"Dad!" All three children exclaimed as they ran to go hug their father.

"Hey kids!" Brock exclaimed hugging each one tightly and filled with love. "Now your mother and I have something to say." Reba and Brock got close together and he put his arm around Reba's slender figure.

"We are no longer going to separated." Brock said happily.

"Really that's great!" Cheyenne spoke.

"Yeah I guess." Kyra said sarcastically

"Now hold on a minute. We all are ganna take counseling together. Your father and I want this family to be stronger than ever. We don't want anything like this to happen again."

"All of us?" Kyra whined

"All of us." Both parents spoke.

"Does this mean we are family again?" Jake asked.

"Yes it does son." Brock said.

"Good can I go to the bathroom then?"

"Of course Jake." Jake ran to the bathroom as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Well aren't you guys happy?" Reba questioned. "Were ganna be a family again! A bigger and better family!"

"Speaking of bigger family." Kyra whispered. Cheyenne set her one of her "death glares."

What are you talking about Kyra?" Reba questioned. Before Kyra could answer Jake came running in with some kinda of flat plastic thing in his had.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found in the garbage!" Jake exclaimed.

"Let me see that Jake." Brock said. He took the plastic thing and held it to his face. "It's a pregnancy test!" He exclaimed. "Reba! Is this yours?" Brock yelled as he stood up.

"No! Of course not." Reba and Brock looked at each other as they both turned dead white. "Alright who's is it."

"Not me. I don't know what it means." Jake said as he continued to play with his cars.

"Hey not me. Why would I want to be Prego the ego." Kyra said. Both Brock and Reba turned slowly to Cheyenne.

"Is this yours?" Brock inquired. He moved closer. She looked down. "I said is this yours?"

"Alright yes! Its mine." Cheyenne said. She glared over at Jake and started to jump at him put both parents caught her before she could do any harm to him. Jake ran up stairs before his older sister could get him.

"Kyra go upstairs with your brother will ya." Reba spoke strictly.

"Fine." Kyra scowled. "But I'm listening form the stairs.

"Up!" Reba pointed. She glared at Cheyenne. "First I wanna know Who is the father." Cheyenne just looked down and stayed silent. "Who is the father?" She asked one more time. Still no awnser.

"Your mother asked you a question young lady who is the father!?" Brocks voice was strict. Still nothing. Cheyenne knew she was digging her self a deeper whole by the minute but she didn't know who it was they would go ballistic!"

"OK. Were ganna trying this from a different angel? We will be calm and quiet. You just awnser our questions ok? We won't yell ok?" Reba said smoothly trying not to lose her temper.

"What are you out of your mind? How can we be clam and quiet at a time, like this." Brock sad distressed. Reba sent a look that explained it all. "Ohh."

"Now." Reba said sitting. "Who is the father?"

Cheyenne hesitated for a moment and was silent. She looked up at her parents knowing they were angry. "It's…um...Uh..." She paused. "Its Van Montgomery." She said very hesitantly.

"Brock stood up with rage. "I'll kill him!" he went toward the door and grabbed his coat but Reba got him before he could leave.

"You young lady go up stairs so we can talk and figure out what we are ganna do to you." Reba said calmly about to lose it. Cheyenne nodded and obeyed.

"What are we going to Reba!? We have a pregnant daughter now and we barley no the boy who did this to her!" Brock rambled

"I know and I don't know. We have to talk about this." Reba out her hand to her forehead at sat down weakly. "Oo."

"Are you ok Reba?" He knelt down beside her.

"Yeah. Just got a little nauseated and dizzy. But I'm fine been happen a few weeks now."

"Would you please go make an appointed?"

"But I'm ok."

"Pease Reba it would make me feel better." He gave her a sad face.

"Oh alright. But first we need to discuss Cheyenne."

"Alright." Brock and Reba kissed and then went on discussing the new stress in the family.

**OK its not as great as the first chapter but what do you think? I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for all the support. REBAISMYIDOL, lilmissreba, nothingcanchangewahtismenttobe, XrayTech4Christ, Horsewhisper, xosarra, xensmith8, and anyone else who read! Hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**-Daydreamer101**


	3. Chapter 3

Reba sat in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. "Brock why are we here I feel fine and we have bigger problems. I mean with Cheyenne and Van and all" Reba said hastily. She didn't want to be here at all. She had enough stress on her right now being sick or something was the last thing she needed.

" I'm worried about you Reba and I know we have a lot going on right know and I'm ganna kill Van but you take care of everyone else its time for you to take care of your self." Brock said sincerely. He looked in to her gentle eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Brock." They both leaned in close to each other as their lips were about meet.

"Good morning." Said Dr. Smith." Sorry to interrupted we have the results." Brock and Reba Immediately broke apart.

"So is every thing ok?" Brock asked in a hurry. He grabbed Reba'sand in support.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Dr. Smith said.

"Then I can go." Reba said standing up ready to leave.

"No. Something did come up on your blood test though."

"What is it?" Brock hesitated.

"Reba is pregnant."Dr. Smith said with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Reba said stun.

"You are having a baby." Brock and Reba slowly looked at each other and burst our laughing.

"Very funny. My daughters having a baby I can't be can I?"

"Yes I fact you can. You're only in your mid thirties. It's very possible."

"O my Reba we're having a baby." Brock said in a daze. "We're having a baby! Were having baby! Brock picked up Reba and spun her around while kissing her soft pink lips. Reba laughed her self.

'I know! I can hardly believe it!" She said it's was as if all their problems disappeared. Like the world was at peace. "I love you Brock."

"I love you Reba." Brock picked up Reba and carried her all the way out to the card.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating with school I got really busy. Sorry for the last chapter was so short the other half I forgot to save. Sorry Enjoy**

Brock carried Reba's all the way inside on their way back from the Doctors office. Still both in shock of the pregnancy Reba discovered she has. Both so in love. Love grew every time they looked into each other eyes.

As they entered their house they saw Both Cheyenne and Van on the couch while Kyra and Jake watched T.V. "Hey kids." Reba said getting down for Brocks arms.

"Gross Mom. Wait tell were out of the house will you." Kyra said sarcastically.

"Kyra." Her dad said strictly. Kyra rolled her eyes and headed towards her room.

"Jake why don't you follow your sister and go up to your room too." Reba said sweetly to her son.

"Why? She scares me." Jake said

"Uhh There are cookies in the Kitchen." Brock said pointing in that direction

"You want me to leave don't you?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah son we do." Brock bluntly came out. As Jake ran off Van and Cheyenne started to get up and leave hoping to the 2 adults wouldn't notice as they talked to themselves quietly. "Sit." Reba said not even looking at the couple. "Stay." Brock added.

Brock and Reba Turned around and glared at the young teens sitting on the old sofa. Before the parents said anything Cheyenne jumped into ease the anger in the room. "So mom. How did the doctors' office go? Everything fine?"

"Yeah Cheyenne it went fine." Reba said angrily. "I'm pregnant."

"EW mom seriously. Aren't you like too old for that? I mean come on." Van nodded along with her afraid to say anything in fort of her dad and his coach.

"No. And aren't you a lot young!" Reba yelled. "I mean we always told you to be safe with sex an wait tell you are married no matter what I thought we raised you better than that!"

"Your mother is right. We did raise you better. We trusted you. But now that trust is broken and its ganna be a long time before we trust ether one of you for that matter." Brock said eyeballing Van. He looked as if he was going to kill Van.

"Do you know all the dangers and sicknesses can be traveled by sex?" Reba said

"Don't worry it was both our first time. We get it." Cheyenne said trying to ease up the situation.

"No you don't get it!" Brock started. "You don't have the least amount of an idea what you two are about to go through. You are still in High school! And now you are going to be parents. That is a big responsibility! You're going to be raising a little child why going to school. You are in deep trouble!" Brock yelled. Reba sat there in aw as she watched her husband who had gone form a dirt bag to a perfect father and husband. Brock turned to her. "What?" He questioned.

"N-nothing. Just you've never been that protective as a parent." Reba stuttered out.

"Told you I changed." Brock put a half way smirk on his face soaking in the complement completely.

Reba looked at the young couple sitting on the couch. "You heard your father. And he is 100 right! Its going to be a hard long life. Full of struggles that never would of happened if you would have waited." Reba paused and sat down. All the drama was getting to her. Brock gave her a look asking if she was fine. She gave him a sensitive nod.

"Now don't get us wrong. We will love this baby as much as we love you. We don't want you to go out and have an abortion. That's just murder." Brock sternly said.

"We know abortion is wrong. We checked it out before we told you about the baby. And we agree that killing an innocent baby that God put here is wrong." Cheyenne said quiet. She looked down looking ashamed of the chose she had made.

"We did think about it but it didn't feel right." Van spoke up for the fist time. "And coach. I promise I do love your daughter and I will take care of her." Brock eyeballed his best player. Gave him a few dirty looks.

"You better or I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to breathe on you own." Brock barked at him. But before he could do any damage Reba jumped in the middle or them.

"We're not done with you tow but for now Van home Cheyenne room" Reba dammed.

"Well you see when we told Van's parents well they kinda threw him out. And we were kinda hopin sense you know were getting married if he could stay here?" both teenagers gave them their best pity look they could give.

"Oh alright but NO sex!" Reba yelled as the two ran up stairs to their room.

"Ga where did we go wrong with them?" Reba asked as she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"I don't know. But we can't do anything now. All we can hope for is that things will brighten up." Brock moved closer to Reba and out is arms around her slider waste. She looked into his eyes and gazed deeply in love.

Then all of a sudden they heard a small giggle coming form behind the stairs. "Alright you two come on out. You busted." Reba said nothing the "spies" to come down. Kyra and Jake both came down the stairs. "How much did you two hear?" Both asked.

"O Ga mom. You're pregnant. That's just wrong." Kyra said roudly.

"Now Kyra that is rood. You should be happy you're getting a new brother or sister. Be nice to your mother this is hard for her." Brock defended his wife.

"Mommy?" Jake asked as he pulled on Reba pant's leg. "What's pregnant mean?"

"Well….it means." Reba spurted out. "Uh Brock? Why don't you tell him?"

Bock gave her a look of why me. "Uh Jake pregnant mean that a woman is having a baby. That a baby is growing inside your mommy."

"A baby is in there!" Jake exclaimed! He put his tiny head against Reba flat stomach. "How did it get in there!?" He yelled. Both parents looked at each other in alarm.

"That's a question for another day. Its time for bed. For both of you." They hurried them both to bed. Minus all the complaints they heard.

"Well were finally alone." Brock said gabbing Reba waist.

"Yeah finally." Before Reba could say any more they kissed passionately and drifted off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba sat at the kitchen table stuffing her face with pancakes Brock made for the family breakfast

Reba sat at the kitchen table stuffing her face with pancakes Brock made for the family breakfast. With two pregnant women in the house there had to be plenty of food in the house.

It had been about a month since they found about both women pregnancy. Both couples couldn't be happier it seemed. As the love grew so did the babies, both their stomachs were a little rounded now as the pregnancies were becoming clear.

"Bye Mom." All three kids said as they left for school. "Bye Dad they" Repeated.

"Bye! Be good!" Reba yelled.

"Don't eat any thing that moves Jake!" Brock ordered.

"Well I guess you should be leaving for work soon." Reba sighed. "I'll just have to tell you or call you weather it's a girl or a boy." Reba said sadly. She looked down at her plate and started to sniffle she didn't mean to but it was hormones.

"Oh honey are your crying?" Brock asked as he came over and rubbed her shoulders.

'No." she wailed.

"Well then I guess its time to tell you." Reba looked up at him in surprise.

"What is it?" is she said trying to fight back the tears.

'I took the day off so I can some with you!" Brock opened his arms wide as Reba jumped up and ran into his arms.

"That's great! Thank you thank you! I didn't want to go alone!" Reba grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him a deep kiss. Brock broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow. I gatta make you happy more often." Brock said still trying to recover from that wonderful kiss. Reba laughed at her husbands reaction and pulled him min another one of her jaw dropping kisses.

Later…

Reba and Brock walked up to the doctor's office. "Oh Borck I'm so nervous! I hope our child is healthy. I hope ts a firl or maybe another boy. Oh I don't know!" Rena said getting her slef all worked up over nothing.

'Sweetie it will be fine. WE have 3 healthy children at home. And I'll love whatever we have. Besides Cheyenne and Van are having a healthy little girl. It will be fine." Brock reassured her.

"I hope your right." Reba saighed. She sniffled and started to cry.

"Whats worng?"

"Nothing its these stupid hormones! Wasn't this bad with the other kids. Oh it just must be from all the stress."

"Well whatever it is it will be fine. Now come on we have an appointment." The happy couple walked together to the doctor's office to await the results.

**Sorry for the shortness and sorry for how long it took! Really sorry! Should it be a boy or a girl and any idea's on names would be noce too! Please review! **

**-Daydreamer101**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of all this for love

**Chapter 6 of all this for love**

Reba and Brock nervously followed the nurse in to the doctor's office. "In here Please." The Nurse said as she opened the door for them. "Please have a seat. Dr. Schmitz should be with you soon." And with that the nurse shut the door on her way out.

Brock grabbed Reba's hand. "You nervous?" Brock asked.

"Extremely. I just have funny feeling that something is unexpected." Reba said looking at her husband.

"It's just a feeling."he reasured her.

"I know but still. What if something's wrong?"

"Everything will be fine. I swear." He looked her in the eyes trying to comfort his stressed wife. About that time Dr. Schmitz walked with the results.

"Good morning." His voice boomed.

"Morning." The couple greeted.

"Well you'll be happy to know that every thing is going very well and healthy."

"O phew! That's a relief!" Reba said grinning at Brock.

"Thank Goodness. We were all worried." Brock said joyfully.

"Well lets move on. Its really wonderful news. Congratulations you're having a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Schmitz was interrupted by Brocks happiness.

"Yes I have another boy!" Brock yelled. And Reba laughed at his response.

"And." Dr. Schmitz continued. "A Beautiful baby girl." Brock and Reba giggled in joy. But then it hit them. They both stared in disbelief at the doctor.

"Excuse me?" Reba whispered. "Did you say a boy? AND a girl!?" She yelled.

"Yes that's right."

"You mean she having…. And 2… a boy …a girl se having." Brock muttered trying to solve this problem as if it was a math equation.

"Reba is having twins. You're having 2 babies." Dr. Schmitz smiled.

"Oh Brock! Twins!! Two more bundles of joy to love." She giggled to her self grabbing the very confused and in shocked Brock by the arm to lead him out. "Thank you for your time Dr. and thanks for the picture." Reba was completely filed with joy! she was so happy! this day coundt get any better.

"You very welcome! Take care and if you have any problems call me. Be back in three weeks."

"Will do Dr. But I think I'll get Brock home now." Reba lead the mumbling Brock out to the car.

"I can't believe it Reba. Twins." Brock whispered.

"I know I'm so happy! How do you feel about it?" Brock wanted to tell her that he hated it, but he knew form three children before that its not wise to upset a pregnant women. Especially one with twins.

I'm happy really! Just shocked that's all." He was lying through his teeth as reba drove home with a smile on her face.

"Oh really! Good. What do you think about names? I don't know what I want to name these two."

"Yeah. We should think about it." he rolled his eyes. He was trying but this made it even harder.

"What about the name Jason or maybe John for a boy. What do you think?"

'Whatever is fine with you sweetheart." He grimaced.

"Reba jumped on the breaks in the drive way. " Your not happy about this are you? ARE YOU!" Reba yelled at her husband.

'Ok no I'm not! I'm scared its tow more lives to mess up!"

"Buts it two more lives to love and its two more I love you mommy's and daddy's!" Reba cried. "Its two more kisses and hugs! Its twice the love and twice the fun."

"But it's also twice the worry and twice the fights and twice the dippers."

"But doesn't that matter!! The bad things will pass! Will kiss the scrapes and the bruises. Will chase the monsters away, will take care of them when they are sick! Its more love for anyone." Reba yelled out as tears came pouring down her eyes. She opened the care door and ran tow the porch to un lock the door.

"Reba!" Brock chased after her.

"No! It doesn't matter. **_Don't follow me!"_** Reba ran up the stairs to her room. Brock sat down on the chair really and truly thinking about what had just happened . Hoping that this will get easer.

**Ok sorry it took so long! Here it is tell me what you think please!! I need idea on names too! **

**-daydreamer101-**


	7. Chapter 7

Brock knocked on the door of his and Reba's bed room

**Thanks everybody for all your reviews! I love getting them! It's the best when I get them! Thanks so much! –daydreamer101- **

Brock knocked on the door of his and Reba's bed room. He slightly cracked the door only to find Reba on the bed crying and eating a bucket of ice cream. He slowly walked in not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "Hey Reba." He said softly

"What do you want?" She whimpered out between gasps.

"Look honey, I thought about what you said and your right."

"You really thought about it?" she sniffed. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah I did. I was just afraid. I mean sure we have three kids. but what after we found out about Cheyenne...it scared me."

"It scared me too." There was a small silence between the two. "I'm sorry Brock. I really am. I just got hurt because I'm scared too, I'm terrified but yet so very happy. I'm sorry." She slowly looked down

"Oh sweeties don't be. It's not your fault. No one can blame you." He gave her a tight hug as they snuggled. She grasped him and just sighed. Everything is so out of whack to her. Her safe world was slowly crumbling, but yet a new life forming.

"I know but still."

"Yeah. Say, the kids aren't home,Cheyenne and Van went to the doctors, Kyra is at band, and Jake is at a friend's house. What do you say we have some fun?" He smirked at his beautiful wife.

"I like the way you think cowboy." She smiled back at what he had at mind.

Later…

"Hey! Were home!" Cheyenne yelled happily inside the house with a discouraged Van behind her.

"Oh darn. And we were so hoping that you to ran off chasing something shiny." Kyra said dryly.

"Oh yeah well you know what? Shut up Kyra!" Cheyenne yelled

"Hey hey hey!" Brock warned. "Your mother is trying to sleep."

"Sorry dad." Kyra said and slowly walked off. "I think I'll go torment Jake now."

"Well ok, just don't give him a swirly again." Kyra just waved him off. "So how'd it go? Do I have a grandson?" he asked eagerly.

"Nooo. But you do have a granddaughter."

"It could have been a boy." Van yelled.

"Van. No it couldn't of. It didn't have a you know what."

"So it could have been a tiny you know what! You never know. "Van said to her as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, anyway, I think she looks like a Tiffany." She squealed.

"Great now you say it has a small you know what and you wnat to give it a girls name!?" Van said as he headed for the stairs.

"That's great." Brock said some what glumly.

"Hey." Reba groggily said as she walked down the stairs. "So how'd it go? " She asked her daughter.

"Great! Didn't Van?"

"Eh." Was all of his response?

"Oo no boy?" she guessed.

"Yup. Look at the picture." She showed her the picture of the small child.

"Oh she so pretty." Reba declared.

"Could of been a boy!" Van decalred

"She is." Brock cooed. He smirked at Reba and she smiled catching of the thought that went through both of their minds.

"What?" Cheyenne said.

"Huh?" Van asked confused at the look of the two adults.

"Ohh right you two went to the doctor too. How'd it go?"

"Should we tell them?" Brock asked.

"Why not. Kyra Jake get in here.!" After the whole family was in the living room both Reba and Brock sat in front of everybody ready to make their announcements.

"Ok ya ready?" Reba asked. "Were having twins!" The room went silence. All the oxygen was sucked out of the room.

**OK I know not the best ending. But I'm kind of stuck. So if anybody wants to write the next chapter let me know! Tell me what you think. –daydreamer101-**


	8. Chapter 8

RedRoseQueenOfCountry wrote this chapter for me since I was stuck

RedRoseQueenOfCountry wrote this chapter for me since I was stuck! Thank you so much! She did an awesome job on it!

Thank you for all the reviews and support glad you all like it! Hope you like chapter 8 too!

"_Okay, ya ready?" Reba asked. "Were having twins!" The room went silent. All the oxygen was sucked out of the room._

"What!?" everyone shouted after they started to remember how to breath.

"How could this happen!? I thought you were too old to be pregnant, and now you're having twins! Aren't you too old to have twins!?" Cheyenne said.

"Gee, thanks Cheyenne, you make me so much better about this and myself." Reba replied rolling her eyes.

"Now kids, your mother needs all our support through this. This is not going to be easy on her, and she needs us to help her out." Brock said.

­

"Oh, mom that's great!" Kyra said trying to smile. _Oh boy, this is gonna be something! _Kyra thought.

"Yeah congrats, Mrs. H." Van said.

"Mommy, are you going to make me live in the attic?" asked little Jake.

"What? Oh honey. Of course not! Where did you get an idea like…? Kyra! Why do you always have to pick on your little brother?" Reba asked.

"I have to. It's my job." Kyra replied with a smirk.

"Well darlin', you're fired!" Reba said also with a smirk.

"Oh, I am sorry mom. I didn't mean to be mean before….. Do you know what they are?" Cheyenne said.

"They are babies, Cheyenne." Kyra said sarcastically.

­

"Yes, you guys will have a little brother and a little sister!" Reba said happily.

"Yes, I have a brother!" Said Jake.

"Yes! Another man in the house!" Van cheered. "Congrats again, Mrs. H!"

"Oh, congratulations mom!" the girls said.

"Oh thanks, I am so glad all of you are happy about this! It makes me feel so much better." Reba said smiling.

Brock watched Reba and the kids. They all looked so happy. He was really excited about this. And Reba was right, it would be hard, but they could do it together. _I can't believe it. My beautiful wife is having twins! And my baby girl is having a little girl! Wow! Where has all the time gone!? _He thought.

­

"Hey, since we have three miracles to celebrate, why don't we go out to dinner?" Reba said.

"Oh good, I'm starving!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"It's sure doesn't look like you are starving to me." Kyra said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kyra." Cheyenne replied.

"Girls." Reba said, in a serious tone.

"Come on everyone, let's go celebrate!" Brock said.

The days past. Reba had started working in Brocks office again about six or so months ago. In the morning Reba and Brock drove to work together and talked about the kids and especially the new babies.

­

"Oh Brock, I can't believe Cheyenne and Van are going to be parents so soon. My baby is having a baby!" Reba said, smiling.

"Yeah, my little girl." Brock added.

Reba looked at him with love and affection.

"I wonder who these little ones will look like. Who will they take after?" she said with her hand on her belly.

"I hope the girl looks just as pretty as her mama." Brock said sweetly.

"I hope the boy takes after his handsome father." Reba said with the smile that lit up his world.

"What should we name them?" Brock asked.

"Well, we did talk about it earlier, but you weren't happy about having twins." She pouted.

­

"Oh, honey I am happy! I love you and the kids. This will just be a different adventure. And as long as I am with you; I can make it through anything! I love you will all my heart!" Brock said, and then he kissed her.

The day was long and boring for Reba. Brock didn't have many patients that day, so Reba had to try and keep herself busy. First, she tried to clean her desk. She only took ten minutes to do that. Then, she filed papers, and sorted the folders. Fifteen minutes rolled by. A few hours later the end of the day finally came.

"Ready to go, Reba?" Brock asked handing her jacket to her.

"I have been ready for hours!" She replied.

"Yeah, we had a really slow day. Come on, the kids are probably waiting for us." He said walking out to the car.

­

Back at the house…

"How could you!?" Cheyenne yelled.

"What I didn't do anything!" Van answered her.

"We just get married AND I am having your baby, and you cheat on me!" Cheyenne screamed.

The front yard, the living room and the stairs were covered with his clothes and the rest of his belongings.

"What the heck is going on!?" Reba asked, walking in the door with Brock right behind her.

"Mrs. H, Mr. H. help me! Cheyenne has gone insane!" Van shouted.

"What happened!?" Reba shouted.

"You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened! Van is CHEATING on me!" Cheyenne screamed, while throwing ­

the last of Van's things down the stairs. A football trophy hit Van in the head.

"Ow!" Van complained, "Mrs. H. Cheyenne is throwing me out because of a rumor! I didn't cheat on her, I swear!" Van was picking up his stuff off of the floor.

"What!? Boy, you better have a good explanation, or I am gonna kill you!"

"You see, some of the girls on drill team told Cheyenne I cheated on her with JoAnna Denials, but I didn't! I just helped her pick up her books! That's all!" Van explained. He tried to pick up his things, but Cheyenne kept throwing everything.

"Liar!" Cheyenne shouted.

"Cheyenne, honey take it easy. Listen to Van, maybe he's telling the truth!" Reba said. "Brock, go talk to Van. I'll talk to Cheyenne, and maybe we can sort out this mess!"

­

"Mr. H. I didn't do anything wrong! I was just helping her! She came onto me! I swear!" Van said, quickly.

"Did you tell her that?" Brock asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't believe me!" Van exclaimed.

"Van she's pregnant. Women have terrible mood swings when they are pregnant." Brock explained.

Up stairs…

"Cheyenne, honey I am sure Van would never do that to you! He loves you! He would never cheat on you!" Reba said, while rubbing Cheyenne's back. They were sitting on her bed.

"Maybe you are right. I love Van! Maybe I am just over reacting. I couldn't bare to loose him." Cheyenne cried.

­

"Then tell him that! Tell him how much you love him! Tell him how you feel." Reba said, smiling.

Cheyenne talked to Van. She told him how she felt. He told her he would never cheat on her! He said he loves her and loves their baby. He would never break up his family. Thankfully everyone went to bed happy.

The next morning…

The morning sun peeked through the curtains. Reba turned to see Brock staring at her with a warm smile on his lips. He held onto her. He could feel the babies moving.  
"What?" she asked sleepily.

He just smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just like watching you sleep. You look like a perfect angel. You are so ­

beautiful." He starts kissing her. Then he travels down her neck and makes her giggle.

"Brock, we can't do this now. I have to go make breakfast for the kids. They need to get to school, on time." Reba said giggling.

"Is that more interesting or as fun as what we're doing?" He said making his way back to her lips. She could not help, but respond. She let out a soft moan.

Reba looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30, and the kids had to leave by 8:00.

"Honey I have to go!" She said. Reba pushed Brock off, and he groaned in disappointment. She smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

Down in the kitchen…  
Reba is making breakfast. Jake is sitting at the island, and Kyra is eating at the table.

­

"Mom, can we go shopping?" Cheyenne asked coming into the kitchen.

"You want to go shopping with me? Why?" Reba said surprised. He daughter never wanted to go shopping with her anymore. She always went with girlfriends, since she wasn't "cool" enough to go with.

"I need to get cloths that say I'm pregnant and not just fat." Cheyenne wined.

"Oh, honey I have a bunch of cute maternity clothes left from when I had Jake. You could borrow some of them." Reba said.

"Uh, mom, it's been a long time since you were pregnant. You are older than me. And clothes styles have changed a lot." Cheyenne replied.

"So, what are all the hip pregnant teens wearing now a days?" Reba said, trying not to laugh at her daughter's comment.

­

"Um, Cheyenne, mom is pregnant, right now." Kyra quipped.

"Then she is the perfect person to go shopping with!" Cheyenne said while trying to laugh off the slip up she just had.

"Sure, I guess we could go after you get off of school today." Reba said, laughing from what her daughters said. She loved her eldest daughter very much, but she could be a little forgetful.

"Okay, than we can get you out of those baggy tops and old pants! Mom, seriously, you need to change your wardrobe. You can't spend nine months in that stuff!" Cheyenne squealed.

"Thanks Cheyenne." Reba said rolling her eyes at her daughter's comment.

Cheyenne and Van left for school.

­

"Don't worry mom. At least you have one daughter who is normal." Kyra quipped.

"That's enough Kyra. And it's time for you and Jake to go before y'all miss the bus! Get going!" Reba said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Kyra and Jake said, leaving.

At the mall.

"Mom, come on! You can't be tired already!" Cheyenne said dragging Reba into another store.

"Cheyenne, we have been to nearly every clothing store in this mall! You could not find another store in this place!" Reba said while being dragged from store to store.

"Aww… Mom! We can't go home yet! There are still more places to go! Come on!" Cheyenne said, pulling her mom to more stores!

­

"Cheyenne we need to get home soon. Your father is gonna get worried!" Reba stated.

"But Mom! We need to get clothes for you! You haven't gotten anything! Ooh try this on." Cheyenne said. She held up a silky maternity dress. It was a navy blue with lace at the neck line.

"Cheyenne, I am a mother of three, five if you count these two! I can wear that! And look at the price! We could never afford this!" Reba responded. She looked at the dress. It was pretty.

"Mom it would look perfect on you! Besides you have a great body! Dad would love it!" Cheyenne said, as she pushed her mother into a dressing room.

"Cheyenne!" Reba said, loudly.

"Mom, just try it on! It won't kill you. And I bet you'll love it when you see how pretty you look in it!" Cheyenne shouted back, ­

while leaning against the door, so her mom couldn't get out.

"Oh, fine. But you better not laugh at what I look like!" Reba shouted, while slipping off her clothes and putting on the dress.

"I won't! I am pregnant to ya know! I promise I won't laugh at you, mom." Cheyenne responded.

"Okay Cheyenne. You can let me out now." Reba said. Reba stepped out of the dressing room. She looked absolutely amazing. The silky material worked perfectly with her body. It hugged just the right parts of her body. The color was beautiful, and the lace and glitter add a little sparkle. Reba and Cheyenne were surprised how good it looked.

"Wow, mom you look hot! It's perfect! See I told you to trust me. Look how beautiful you look! Dad would love this on you! Mom ­

you have to get it! Please!" Cheyenne said, excitedly.

"Honey, it is beautiful, but it's way too expensive. I can't spend this much money for something I won't wear that often. I don't need an evening gown Cheyenne. And how often am I going to be pregnant again? There would be no point to buy this!" Reba countered, looking at the dress.

"But mom! It's pretty! And I could wear it when you're done. We wear the same sizes you know. Dad would love this on you and you look so pretty in it! You have to get it!" Cheyenne tried to persuade her mother.

"No, I can't. It is pretty, but with the new babies, I can't spend that kind of money. Come on, we have plenty of nice clothes. Let's go home." Reba said, as she walk back into the dressing room. She hug the dress back up, and they left. It was pretty, ­

but way to expensive. They left the mall with over twenty bags of clothes and baby things. _Now, I truly know the meaning to "Shop till you drop!" _Reba thought.

Back at home…

Reba and Cheyenne walk into the house to find it spotless and a wonderful aroma of food coming from the kitchen. Everything had been cleaned. The floor was swept. Everything had been dusted. Even the dinning room table had been set. It looked almost like a fancy restaurant! There was also a wonderful and delicious spread of food on the table. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

"What is all this?" Reba asked. She looked at everything.

"Mom, I think we come to the wrong house, or someone sold this house to a different family." Cheyenne said, completely ­

shocked. Then they both notice no one there but them. Reba and Cheyenne both wondered what the heck was going on.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang. Reba went to answer it.

"Flowers for Mrs. Reba Hart!" said a cheery young man. He held all her favorites. He had one of Gladiolas. He had a two dozen Miniature Red Roses and a bouquet of Indian Paintbrushes! They were all so beautiful. She signed for them, and she took them from the boy.

"Oh my gosh. What is going on? My, this are so beautiful. I wonder what th…" Reba said, but got interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. "Now what?" Reba exclaimed.

This time Cheyenne went to answer the door.

­

"Flowers for Mrs. Cheyenne Montgomery!" said another delivery boy.

"More flowers!" Reba and Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Cheyenne said, smiling. Cheyenne signed for them. They were her favorite flowers. A bouquet of daisies and one of pink lilies. There was also one dozen Yellow Roses. They all smelled divine.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Reba asked.

Then the doorbell rang for the third time!

"If that is more flowers I'm gonna scream!" Reba said, as she walked to the door. She opened the door.

"Hey girly! How are you doing?" Lorri-Ann said coming into the house. Lorri-Ann is Reba's best friend.

­

"What are you doing here?" Reba asked, as she hugged Lorri-Ann.

Lorri-Ann pulled out two cards from her purse. "Dang, your men must have really screwed up, because Brock called me and begged me to give these cards to you two. I am supposed to give these to y'all and then leave; I would stay, but I have to go anyway. I have a date with a doctor! Wish me luck! Bye now!" Lorri-Ann said as she rushed out the door.

Reba and Cheyenne exchanged looks.

"Now I really want to know what's going on!" Reba stated. Reba and Cheyenne open their cards.

_Reba's card said:_

_My lovely Darling,_

_I love you with all my heart. You are my world. You are everything to me. I have ­_

_been so happy these past twenty years! And I plan to show you how much you mean to me for the rest of our lives! When we met some 25 odd years ago, I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you! I want to grow old with you! I want to have you in my arms for the rest of our lives! I want to raise our children together and watch as these new little ones becomes as their mama! I hope our little girl looks just like you! I hope she is just like you in every way! I am so happy we are having twins! You are my everything! And I love you forever and always!_

_The luckiest man on earth,_

_Brock._

"Oh my." Reba said, with tears in her eyes. She wiped a few tears that had fallen. The card was so sweet. Cheyenne didn't hear ­

he mom, because she was so raped up in her own card.

_Cheyenne's card said:_

_My Love! _

_You are like a dove._

_You are sweet._

_You are a treat_

_I love your hair._

_You I could never share._

_Please forgive me!_

_And together we'll be!_

_I am a lucky man!_

_Your husband Van! _

"Aw!" Cheyenne said, smiling.

Both of the cards had the same instructions at the bottom.

_(Both) P.S.:_

_­_

_First, go to our room. Change into something that makes you feel sexy and beautiful! Take your time, no need to rush. Do your hair just the way you like it. Put on perfume. Do what every makes you feel good!_

_Second, come down stairs with you mom/Cheyenne. Dim the lights and light the candles on the table. Press play on the stereo remote. Take a seat at the table. Leave the seat across from you empty. _

_Finally, ring the silver bells on the table. Close your eyes and wait! Do not peek! I know your tricks! Do not peek Cheyenne/Reba! _

Reba and Cheyenne looked up at the same time.

"Well, I guess all we can do is follow their instructions!" Reba said, smiling.

­

"Okay. This is gonna be interesting." Cheyenne said walking up stairs.

They followed each instruction very carefully. They sat down at the table, while soft romantic music played.

"Well, I guess this is were we close our eyes." Reba said, while laughing.

As they closed their eyes, Brock and Van came up behind them.

"Good evening ladies." Brock and Van said. They were dressed in black tie formal wear. They each had one single red rose in their hands. (Kind of like "The Bachelor")

"I would like to give this rose to the love of my life3 and my beautiful wife!" Brock said, smiling and eyes lock with Reba's. He pulled Reba to her feet and into his arms.

"And I would like to give this rose to my wife who I love with all my heart!" Van ­

said, smiling and looking at Cheyenne. He pulled Cheyenne up into his arms.

Reba looked at Brock and pulled him into a knee weakening kiss! Cheyenne did the same. When both couples finally let go to get air, Van and Brock asked them, "May I have this dance?" Reba and Cheyenne smiled and nodded.

The song "Forever Love" come on. Brock takes Reba and brings her close. He whispered, "I love you!" into her ear. They sway back and forth. Van and Cheyenne do the same.

"Well, ladies shall we sit down and enjoy our romantic dinner?" Brock asked when they finished the dance. Brock took Reba's hand and lead her to her seat and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you." Reba said. She could not believe what was happening. "Brock, all ­

this, it's all so beautiful! This is all too much! I don't know what to say!" Reba said, smiling. She looked at everything.

"Say nothing. Nothing is ever too much for you! You are the love of my life! My best friend! And the mother of our three beautiful children and our babies! I love you with every fiber of my being!" Brock said, finishing breathless. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

They sat down to the dinner.

"Brock, where are Kyra and Jake?" Reba ask, as it suddenly dawned on her.

"Jake is at his Tyler's house for a came out. And Kyra is staying at Kayla's house over night. Don't worry. This night is all about us." Brock said, as he poured more sparkling grape juice for her.

As the men cleaned up, the women sat on the couch eating dessert.

­

"Cheyenne, why don't we go up to our room and have some fun, and so your mom and Mr. H. can have some alone time." Van whispered to Cheyenne. Van and Cheyenne snuck upstairs quietly.

"Oh Brock, tonight was absolutely amazing. I can't believe you pulled all this off! I love you so much, Brock!" Reba said as they got comfortable on the couch.

"I am so glad you are happy. And I am so sorry about how I acted before. I didn't mean to upset you. I am happy we are having twins. You are so beautiful. You look amazing to night, like always. I love you so much." Brock said. He started to kiss her up and down her neck.

"Hmm… Brock, we should got to our bedroom. It's late. And I want to finish what you started this morning!" Reba said, in a husky voice. She didn't have to say ­

that twice. Brock scooped her up into his arms!

"I've been waiting all day!" Brock said, as he carried her up stairs and to their room. (Y'all know what happens next!)

"I love you so much, Reba! Forever and always!" Brock said. Looking at her in the darkness.

"I love you too, Brock!" Reba said. Then they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

As days passed, Reba woke up every morning to see Brock just staring at her. Every time having the same excuse. "I just love to watch you sleep so peacefully! You are beautiful, my perfect angel!" He would say. Days turned into months. Cheyenne and Reba were about six months along.

In Reba and Brock's room…

­

"Uh! Nothing fits! Not even my old maternity clothes! Uh! I'm so fat!" Reba exclaimed, as she threw her clothes and ever thing else out of the closet piece by piece.

"Honey. Honey! Sweet heart!" Brock said trying to calm her down. Brock was trying not to get hit by clothes of shoes. "Sweet heart, we can get some new clothes, you and Cheyenne could go shopping again!" He said, while starting to pick up the mess.

"Brock, I have to take care of the kids! I have to go to the store and go out of the house! I have to find something to wear! And nothing fits me anymore! I didn't think after Jake I would get pregnant again, but here I am having twins! I never thought I would get this fat again! Look at me! I look awful!" Reba said, pouting in front of the mirror.

­

"Honey, you are pregnant, not fat. And you look amazing! You are just as beautiful as the day I first met you! You are always beautiful to me! I will always love you! No matter what you look like! You are beautiful, Reba." Brock said, while winding his arms around Reba's waist and placing his had on her stomach.

"You still love me even with this huge belly?" Reba said, while still pouting. Reba place her hand on he belly.  
"I will always love you! You are carrying our babies! You are going to be bigger than normal, but not matter what I love you!" Brock said kissing her.

In Cheyenne and Van's room they were having the a similar problem. Cheyenne threw all her clothes out on the floor. And Van had to clean up after calming her down. _Three more months, just three more months! _Both men thought.

­

Reba and Cheyenne were eating in the kitchen, while Brock and Van were in the living room.

"Mr. H. Cheyenne had a melt down this morning! She complained about being fat and having nothing to wear! She even said, 'Why do I have to carry the mini-Van?' I can't take he mood swings!" Van complained to Brock.

"Don't worry Van. They will pass. Reba has bad mood swings too! This morning she also complained about being fat and that she didn't think she'd ever get that fat again. I just had to talk her down. When women are pregnant, they are very insecure about their bodies. You just have to let her know how beautiful you think she is! And remind her every second of every day! We have had three children together, so I know how to handle her. She can be very moody, emotional and bad ­

tempered, but it's just her hormones that are all messed up. Same goes for Cheyenne. It's not her fault. Just be glad there are only three months left." Brock said.

"Okay, Mr. H. I guess." Van said, while praying for the next three months to go quickly.

"Hey Van, could you do me a big favor?" Brock asked, in a whispered tone.

"Yeah sure, but Mr. H. why are we whispering?" Van asked, in a whisper.

"I don't want Reba to know. I need you to talk all the kids to dinner. Just say that we are all going out, so Reba thinks we are going together. Take Reba's car. Send Kyra up and tall her to say, 'Mom, dad Van, Cheyenne, Jake and I are going to the restaurant in your car. We will meet you two their.' Then keep the kids out for a ­

long time." Brock said. He also wrote down all the instruction, because he knew Van would forget them.

"Why are we doing this Mr. H.?" Van asked.

"I want to surprise Reba. Our anniversary is next month. I want us to renew our vows! I plan to propose to her in a fancy restaurant tonight. We are going to go dancing after words. So, I need you to follow all of these instructions!" Brock said, as he handed Van the paper with the things he wrote down.

Van followed them exactly. Kyra cam up and said, "Mom, dad Van, Cheyenne, Jake and I are going to the restaurant in your car. We will meet you two their." Just as planned. Brock knew they would still be in their room, because Reba would still be looking for something to wear.

­

"Uh! I have nothing to wear! I can't go!" Reba said, as she pulled everything out of their closet, again.

"How about this!?" Brock said, as he pull out a nicely wrapped gift box.

"What is this?" Reba asked.

"Well, you are gonna have to open it to find out!" Brock teased.

Reba quickly unwrapped the box and pulled out a beautiful navy blue dress! It was the same one she loved so much from shopping with Cheyenne. "Brock." Reba said, completely stunned.

"Well, go put it on!" Brock said, while pushing her into the bathroom.

Reba came out a few minutes later. "Brock, how did you get this? When did you get this? How did you know I was looking at ­

this exact dress?" Reba asked, and then she looked at how beautiful it was.

"Cheyenne told me how much you loved this dress, and she said you didn't want to get it because of how expensive it was. You look gorges in it! Look at yourself!" Brock said, turning her around to look at how pretty she was.

"Now come, my lovely angel, we have reservations at that new Italian restaurant." Brock said, as they walked out he put he stole around he shoulders.

At the restaurant…

They were having a lovely evening. The had just finished dinner.

"Brock, this is just all too much. I mean the dress and this restaurant. It's all so wonderful. Thank you so much for tonight. I haven't felt pretty for a long time, until ­

tonight." Reba said, while giving one of her smile that could bring a man to his knees.

"I am glad you are enjoying your evening, but it is not over yet." He responded. Then he got down on one knee. Reba gasped. Then he started.

"Reba, over 20 years ago I met a pretty collage girl; she was smart, funny and sweet. I fell in love the moment I saw her, and I watched as she turned into an amazing, sexy and beautiful woman. I asked you to marry me, and I said I wanted to grow old with you. We spent 20 wonderful years together. And even though we had some hard times; we still made it through. And now I will say again, I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to grow old with you. You are everything to me, darling. You are the air that I breathe. You're the sun on my fields. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go, and I ­

want to have you be the last sight I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning! You are everything to me, Reba! With you I am myself. With you I can do anything. When I look into your eyes I see my amazing past, my wonderful present and my perfect future. I love you forever and always! Our anniversary is next month! So, Reba will you marry me, again!?" He said, breathlessly.

"Oh Brock! Yes, Yes, I'll marry you again! We can renew our vows on our anniversary!" she said, kissing him.

"I love you so much! So, so much, Reba!" He said, and then he brought her into a passionate kiss.

The rest or the evening went perfectly. They went dancing and came home at almost two in the morning.

­

When they got home, there was a note on the kitchen table.

_It said:_

_Dear Mr. H._

_I got Kyra and Jake out of the house. We had fun. They went to bed on time. Cheyenne and I went to bed. I don't know what time you are reading this._

_Hope your big proposal to Mrs. H. went well. _

_Van._

Reba read the note. Then she threw it away. Reba and Brock head upstairs. They kiss. They kiss more passionately. (Y'all know what happens next!)

"I love you so much, Reba! Forever and always!" Brock said. Looking at her in the darkness.

­

"I love you too, Brock!" Reba said. Then they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Everything seemed perfect! Life was good. Well, until Brock's mom shows up then next day! The same woman that didn't want Reba to marry Brock in the first place. How will she take Reba having the twins and Brock and Reba renewing their vows? And how will Reba handle her difficult mother-in-law?

Thanks RedRose for all your help!

Please review!

-DayDreamer101-


End file.
